sethiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Pitch DeAngelo/Ezequeel El-Jeremiel
Ezequeel El-Jeremiel Early Origins Circa 3010 BC The exact date is unknown, but Ezequeel El-Jeremiel was born circa 3010 BC in a small village in what was then known as Canaan. His mother, a thirteen year old by the name of Rebekah Bint-Sidon, had spent the last year as the mortal mistress of Jeremiel, the angel of Mercy, but by the time she'd realized she was pregnant he had stopped coming to see her. When her family recognized her condition, she told them about the angel who visited her every night. A prophet living outside the village confirmed that she was indeed carrying the child of an angel. When the baby was born, she named him Ezequeel, for her favorite brother. Circa 3008 BC Jeremiel never seemed to know about his son, until around 3008 BC. Ezequeel iss nearly two years old when his father comes to see him. Upon glimpsing what by then had become known as "the mark of the angel", he orders Rebekah to slit the child's throat and leave it to die. Unwilling to give up her son, Rebekah prays to God to save him. Her prayers are intercepted by the Metatron, who identifies himself to her as Ezequeel's uncle. He agrees to help her protect the boy by branding him with his mark, a birthmark shaped like a flame on his right hand. Circa 3003 BC Ezequeel realizes for the first time that he is different from the other children during a game of marbles. Using all of his strength, he overshoots his marble, sending it a good mile too far. The other children become frightened and call him a devil, leaving him alone in the street. Confused and upset, Ezequeel turns to his mother and grandmother, who assure him that he is not a devil, but a gift from the angels. Circa 2998 BC Twelve years old now, Ezequeel and his older cousin Adiel return from tending the family's goats when they stop to drink from a well outside the village. As they rest, they become aware of three men loudly bragging about conquests. When he hears them accuse his mother of being a prostitute (at this point she is still unmarried with only the bastard son), Ezequeel becomes blinded by rage and attacks the three men before Adiel is able to pull him off. Those who saw begin to spread the story immediately, wondering aloud if Rebekah's son really is a devil. At this age Ezequeel is nearly six feet even and much stronger and faster than other children his age. He's never really believed his mother's explanation of his heritage, nor have most of the villagers. That night, a tall stranger appears. He inditifies himself as the voice of Yahweh, or the Metatron, and explains to Ezequeel the truth about his father. After explaining that God has forbidden angels to concieve a child with the daughters of Seth, he goes on to say that Jeremiel has been punished, and that Ezequeel will never be allowed to access heaven because of what he is. Brotherhood Circa 2984 BC Ezequeel meets a young man named Chamuel, who introduces himself as his half brother. When Ezequeel was eleven years old his father concieved a second child with Haniel, the angel of harmonious love. Now fifteen, Chamuel has finally found his brother. It's from him that Ezequeel learns about the missions that God (or "Gramps", as both brothers eventually call him) occasionally sends his angels on. Eager to learn more about his angelic half, Ezequeel agrees to join Chamuel on his nest mission, starting a careful and testing friendship between the two of them. Vengeance After the death of his mother, Ezequeel makes it his mission to find the person responsible and make them feel the pain he's been struggling with since her loss. Circa 1998 BC A Greek demigod who sympathizes with Ezequeel tells him that in half a millenium he'll find his answers in Egypt. He settles his affairs in the region and travels to Africa. Circa 1450 BC As a man named Moses attempts to free his people from slavery, Ezequeel finds a demon named Abezethibou. Ezequeel discovers that this demon is the reason the Pharaoh refuses to let Moses and the Israelites go, as he has been controlling the Egyptian king's heart. In exchange for Ezequeel's silence, Abezethibou, who turns out to be his uncle, tells him that the demon who had his mother killed is named Rabe. Circa 200 BC Ezequeel meets Chamuel in Rome and tells him about everything he's learned. Chamuel promises to help his brother in any way he can. Pitch 1672 Following a lead, Pitch travels to India, where he comes face to face with Rabe for the first time. The two fight, but approaching English soldiers cause a confusion that allows Rabe to escape. 1720 Pitch returns to England, where he agrees to become the personal guard of a parliament member. 1732 When his charge is tapped to help control the riots in America, Pitch accompanies the man and his family to Baltimore. Here he runs into Chamuel, who tells him that Rabe is actually Jeremiel, their father the angel, fallen from grace. 1777 After the end of the war, Pitch leaves the family he has been serving to return to his home of Canaan, now the Ottoman Empire. 1839 Feeling a strange pull, Pitch returns to America and travels to New Orleans, where he meets Marie Laveau. She tells him that the only way for Rabe to get back his lost Grace is to rectify his mistakes. If he can kill Rebekah and the child they conceived, he will be welcomed back into heaven. 1946 After doing a stint in prison for refusing to fight in World War II, Pitch travels to Arizona and settles down just outside of Phoenix. This marks the beginning of a pattern. While he stays in the country, he moves to a different city every ten years, traveling from Phoenix to Detroit, Hartford, Santa Fe, Seattle and Miami. 2006 Pitch moves to Los Angeles. Relationships Pitch and his brother Pitch and his uncle Pitch and the women in his life Rebekah Bint-Sidon Aeval Madeline Chevalier Emma Boyd Category:Characters Category:Angels 101